


In hell for a eternity

by NagitoNoodles



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Coffee Machines are in hell, Cold and Annoyed Nagito Komaeda, Cussing, Demon Hajime, Demon Hunter Nagito, Demons, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Hajigay will be there for the hug, He also needs a hug, Heaven & Hell, I just like writing gore and death, If you are uncomfortable with INTENSE gore please click off you won't happy with this, Kazuichi loves coffee cause why not?, Multi, Nagito cusses kids, Nagito is kinda like nicer Maki at the beginning, Nagito is so tired of life, Other, Slow Burn, There is so much gore and for what?, Top Hinata Hajime, You thought Junko was a bad queen well meet Tsumugi, lots of humor, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NagitoNoodles/pseuds/NagitoNoodles
Summary: “Are you okay?” Hinata asked with a concerned expression.Nagito's face contorted in anger.“You dragged me into hell! How the fuck would I be okay?!”It's demon Hajime's time to go into earth. He wasn't expecting anything at the moment but when he meets of fluffy-haired demon hunter  he isn't about to leave to hell without him...
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	1. The letter

Hajime Hinata, a demon sentenced to the deepest depths of hell. He never knew exactly why he was sent down there. He had always been a reasonable person in his life besides the fact that he killed people for a living. You see, in his past life, he was an undercover assassin, working for big corporate offices or just dealing with a gang to get a little extra cash. One day he died by a sniper. It was a cold rainy Monday night. He was standing alone on a rooftop admiring the stars above the night sky that twinkle and danced with the night when a gunshot rang through the air and pierced any chance of calmness he might have still had. Before he could flee the scene, a bullet was lodged in his back. He coughed up blood as his back was flaring and stinging from the immense amount of pain; as he tried to signal for help, someone found him. Yet it was too late; he had already died on the rooftop, his cold, lifeless body laying there in a puddle of his crimson blood, eyes rolled to the back of his head only revealing the whites. And that brings us to here, the underworld, most likely known as hell. 

"Ohhh soul broo~!" A pink haired shark appeared in front of him, holding a letter. 

"Ya, Kazuichi?" Hajime asked curiously, sitting up straight on the bench. 

"There was a letter in your mailbox, so I decided to give it to you!" Kazuichi beamed with pleasure. Hinata didn't understand why the shark was so excited over a mere letter in the mail. He took the note out of his friend's hands and investigated it. It had a red wax seal and golden engravings on the envelope. Yet much to Hajime's demise when he opened the letter, he wasn't happy. Instead, a feeling of nausea waved over him as a howling storm and anxiety raced through his veins. Kazuichi noticed this, his smile immediately growing more concerned. 

"Yo soul bro, you good?" Kazuichi asked, leaning closer to Hajime in an attempt to calm him down. 

"Isn't this like a happy moment for you? Like you get a chance to revisit earth! I was stoked with this, and so was Chiaki!" Kazuichi said, energy radiating off him as he proudly put his hands on his hips. 

"I just don't have anyone to go back for…" Hajime said his expression softened, and his eyes got glossy. He automatically rubbed his eyes and went back to his regular face getting rid of any trace of sadness on his features. 

"Yo, it's okay! I didn't either, but it's still fun!" Kazuichi said, waving his palms in front of Hinata, bullets of sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Kazuichi, I know you aren't good at comforting, so let me just think this over." Hajime gave a half-hearted smile and ambled off the letter in hand, leaving a slightly annoyed Kazuichi by the bench.


	2. A Captivating Meeting

Chapter 2

That leaves us here. Hajime Hinata was currently sitting in front of the hell council letter in hand. Junko Enishma, hells queen, was now staring him down with her icy gaze. Soon a smile blossomed on her face. 

"Well….I suppose you could have a fun time on earth for a while…" She said, gently stroking her chin. She turned her head to meet eye-to-eye with the princess Sayaka Maziona. Sayaka held her hair in one hand and played with the edge of her dress in another. 

"Well, Sayaka, how long do we think he should go to earth for?" Junko grew a malice grin, her eyes practically glowing in the darkness. Sayaka directed her gaze to Hajime, studying him with narrowed eyes. 

"What about two days?" Sayaka gave a small smile and turned to see Junko. Junko shrugged aimlessly and turned back to Hajime with a lop-sided smirk. 

"Well, Hajime Hinata, you will be going to earth for two days. Bring someone back if you know what I mean…" Junko winked, making Hajime almost gag. The thought of love disgusted him. Junko then motioned to the portal. It was a black orb with purple and black space swirling around its round frame. Hajime hesitated a bit before getting out of his seat to strut to the portal. Taking one last deep breath, he closed his eyes and walked in. Soon calming darkness succumbed to him. 

~*____*~

Hajime painfully groaned as he sat up straight. He squinted, attempting to get used to the painfully bright surroundings around him. As soon as he opened his eyes, he was met by greenery. Trees among trees were lined up, and there was no building in sight. It seemed like he was in some jungle. It was also dark outside, so he assumed it was night. So this is what earth became? Hajime tried to stand up, yet a ferocious pain spread across his back, making him fall backward, hissing in pain. Suddenly he heard footsteps approaching him. Hajime turned around to see a boy around his age. He had fluffy white hair that looked soft to the touch and grey-ish green eyes that contained a cold gaze. He had black combat boots and army green pants. He had a dark green button-up shirt and machete in his hand. He looked gorgeous. He stared up and down, Hajime for a good minute before talking.

"Who are you, and why are you in the forest injured?" He asked, his cold gaze peering into Hajime's soul. Hajime mumbled something before answering with a shaky voice. 

"Well, it's hard to explain…" Hajime looked away, doing everything not to come in with eye contact with the guy. 

"I got time." The guy carelessly shrugged and crossed his arms. 

"Heard of hell?" Hajime started talking, looking at the guy. The guy's eyes narrowed to slits before responding. 

"Yes?" he responded, unsure where the conversation was going. 

"Heard of demons?" Hajime quizzed a little nervously.

"Yes…? Where is this going?" The guy questioned, gaining more suspicion by the minute. 

"I- uhm…" Hajime gulped, unready for what he was about to say. 

"I'm a d-d" But before Hajime could finish, a machete was swiftly against his throat. Eyes widening in fear, he looked up at the guy. He had an emotionless expression, and his eyes were glowing with murderous intent. 

"A demon?" The guy questioned, amused at the sight of the nervous boy. Hajime nodded vigorously, sweating bullets due to the new machete brought upon his neck. The guy sighed disappointed and pressed the machete closer to Hajime's neck, making a thin white line. 

"U-Uh, what are you doing…?" Hajime was sweating furiously. Was he going to die? 

"What do you think I'm doing?" The guy deadpanned. He did a closed-eye sigh of annoyance and brought the machete from down Hajime's neck. Hajime did a breath of relief and stood up reluctantly, brushing off the invisible dust. He walked towards the guy and took out his hand for him to shake. 

"Hajime Hinata. You?" Hajime asked with a soft smile. The guy was taken back, obviously heavily confused by the sudden introduction. He hesitantly shook Hajime's hand. 

"Nagito Komaeda…" He said immediately, taking back his hand. Hajime tilted his head, a little confused. 

"Komaeda, you look scared," Hajime said, a tiny bit concerned. Nagito looked at the ground before looking directly into Hajime's eyes. 

"I've never met a demon like you." Nagito directed his eyes to the floor. "It's strange. What's stranger is that I haven't killed you yet." Nagito said, fiddling a little with his hair. 

"You've met demons?" Hajime asked, perplexed, ignoring the killing part. Had the guy met other demons besides him?

"I'm a demon hunter Hinata-Kun. Why else would I try and kill you?" Nagito deadpanned, looking at Hajime with an irritated look. Hajime's eyes widened. 

"How can a marshmallow be a demon hunter?" Hajime asks, faking confusion. Nagito looked him dead in the eyes giving a cold glare his way before lightly blushing. 

"Look, how long are you gonna be here?" Nagito asked, crossing his arms. 

"Two days." Hajime frowned. 

"You can stay at my place for the time being." Nagito sighed, motioning for Hajime to follow him. 

"How can I trust you?" Hajime asked, suspicious. 

"I dunno. Trust your gut." Nagito said, walking away. Hajime followed soon after.


	3. Little discussions that don't get far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime tries to make small talk while Komaeda is making pancakes but Komaeda doesn't show any interest

Chapter 3

Hajime arose out of bed, the aroma of pancakes and butter immediately filling his nose. He sniffed the air a bit before he came to the reality of the situation he was in. First, he got sent to earth, found an attractive stranger who offered to take him home, and…

Hajime tried to think, but his mind was fuzzy. He rubbed his temples in frustration as he looked around the room he was in. He was in a plain bed, his regular clothing from the day before still on. The room was about medium-sized, with two wooden nightstands at each side of the bed. The walls were painted a smoky gray, and there was a creme colored carpet on the floor. 

So this is the guest room?

Hajime then got reminded of the pleasant smell of food and leaped out of bed, running down the stairs. There he was met with Komaeda listening to music while cooking pancakes, his back facing him. His wispy white hair was in a ponytail while he had a lengthy green jacket with a faded red 55 on the back. Hajime made his way over to the counter bar and quietly sat down on the stool. Soon Komaeda turned around, not noticing Hajime until he looked up. His eyes widened as he stumbled back a little, obviously startled by the sudden appearance. 

"When did you get there?!" Komaeda crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Hajime. Hajime shrugged with a lop-sided grin before responding. 

"Not that long ago. Just thought I'd come to see what's going on." The brunette placed his elbows on the counter and used his hand to support his chin. Komaeda just groaned before reaching for a piece of toast and swiftly turning around to meet Hajime's gaze. He smirked before throwing the piece of toast.

"Think fast." He threw the piece of toast at Hajime while laughing. Hajime's eyes widened as he barely caught the toast. Hajime soon lowered the toast from the position gripping it tightly, and took a small bite out of the toast giving a satisfied sigh.

"You act as if you haven't eaten in days." Komaeda's stern voice cut through the brunette's thought process. Not that there was much thought. The only thing in the demon's mind was his current situation and the taste of the toast. Komaeda's face became an irritated expression as he waved his hand in front of the zoned-out demon's face.

"Hinata-Kun!" Komaeda's annoyed tone took Hajime out of his trance. Hajime looked at Nagito with wide eyes before returning his posture. 

"Haha, sorry... shouldn't have zoned out." Hajime gave a sheepish apology before eating the rest of his toast. Komaeda only responded with a hum of recognition before going to the pantry for syrup. 

"You have a nice house." Hajime blurted out, trying to create small talk to soothe the awkward silence. It was true this guy had a lovely house, well, more like a mansion. It was a modern estate with large windows and tintless walls, some well-known artworks hanging on the walls. Hajime thought the house had to have cost a fortune.

"Thanks." Komaeda hummed before walking to the counter and setting down the syrup, now going to the cabinet for a plate. Hajime sighed in exasperation. 

"You're not a talker, I'm guessing." Hajime groaned, peering at Komaeda. The demon hunter then turned around, looking wide eyed at Hajime before giving a breathy giggling. 

"Oh, trust me, I am; I just don't feel like talking to you." He pointed to Hajime with a grin. Oh god, how Hajime wanted to smack that smirk off his face. Slightly offended, Hajime furrowed his brow and looked at the male. 

"And why's that?!" The demon gave a childish pout before leaning back in his chair. Komaeda looked in surprise before responding in a smug tone. 

"Well, do you think a friendship between a demon and a demon hunter can work out?" Komaeda asked, tilting his head. Hinata grumbled 'maybe' under his breath.

"Whatever. Call me if you need me." Komaeda said, walking out of the room, leaving Hajime all by himself.

He didn't even eat the pancakes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going kinda slow so far but TRUST ME it will get intense soon! Also I'm trying to make longer chapters so bear with me!


	4. Not leaving without you

"Komaeda!!" Hinata yelled out for Komaeda in frustration, his brows furrowed as he had a scowl. Suddenly in a swift motion, Komaeda skidded at a stop at the bottom of the stairs. His eyes widened, and his hair slightly messier than his usual bed-ridden hairstyle. Soon his worrisome expression twisted into a frown as he crossed his arms.

"Jee, you made me worried something happened." Komaeda lazily waved his hand, motioning his way upstairs again. Suddenly he was whipped around halfway by a warm hand grabbing his wrist. 

"Help me turn on the T.V."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! Help me! How do I turn this damn thing on!?" Hinata growled. 

What was so damn important about the T.V.?  
Komaeda sighed an exasperated sigh and walked over to the soft, white couch and sat down with a flop Hinata following after. 

"So you're telling me that you made me worry because of a T.V.?" Komaeda asked, grabbing the remote of the glass coffee table. Hinata stirred for a moment before responding with a cheery tone. 

"T.V. is a fundamental part of entertainment. And I need entertainment." Hinata said, crossing his arms and leaning back on the couch, the couch sucking him in. Komaeda only sighed.

"I don't need to show you how to work a remote, right?" He asked, slightly laughing. 

"No, you don't. I'm not stupid." Hinata said with a grimace. Komaeda only scoffed, turning on the T.V. to the news channel. 

"Would you look at that...6th fatal car wreck this week." Komaeda gingerly set the remote on Hinata's lap and walked away. 

-

"Well, is today the day you go?" Komaeda asked with a smirk, leaning on the kitchen counter. Hinata only frowned, averting his gaze to the floor. The demon hunter's attention gazed over the latter expression causing him to wither in return.

"Sorry, I'm inconsiderate. You were kinda fun to have…" Komaeda smiled at the floor before looking Hinata in the eyes and giving a closed-eyed smile. As if the smile was contagious, Hinata felt obligated to return the favor. 

"So when do you leave?" The demon hunter asked, tilting his head like a puppy, his white hair bouncing with every movement. 

"At 11:59. That concludes my stay here." Said Hinata with a small lour plastered on his face. Komaeda muttered something but quickly looked up and smiled at Hinata. 

"Well, let's do something fun today," Komaeda said with a Cheshire grin. "It's your last day, so let's have fun." He carelessly shrugged and motioned for Hinata to talk. 

"I wanna get to know you better." 

-

"You are a pretty cute and nice demon," Komaeda said with a flirty smile watching as Hinata furiously blushed. 

"Aye, shut up! I can say the same for you!" Hinata smirked, but to his demise, only a light blush appeared on Komaeda. 

"Get your eyes checked then," Komaeda muttered, crossing his arms.

"What?" Hinata asked, tilting his head. He didn't exactly hear what Komaeda just said. What if he missed something important?

"Nothing, nothing!" Komaeda said, waving his hands in front of his face. "Jee looks like your time is almost up," Komaeda said with a small yawn checking his watch. "Look, it's 11:57." He said with a smile. 

Hinata knew one thing and one thing only. He didn't want to leave this guy. Komaeda was the first person that made him genuinely smile or laugh in a long time. Ever since he got to hell, which was what? 7 fucking years? He has never had a genuine laugh or smile...but this guy….he did something. Hinata had it on the tip of his tongue. It was a unique feeling of admiration, adoration; he certainly couldn't be falling for him in the course of 2 days. Right…? It was a warm feeling of excitement when Komaeda would crack or joke or look at him with that smirk. Hinata blushed when he tilted his head or made a small sound of excitement that Hinata somehow cracked out of the cold demon hunter. 

"HINATA!" Komaeda yelled, bringing Hinata out of his spiraling thoughts. Hinata's eyes widened as he jumped back a tiny bit at the commotion. 

"Still the same annoying demon in the forest…" Komaeda scoffed unamused and looked at the latter. "Time to get your ass out of my estate." 

There was the cold Komaeda.

Hinata looked at the time. 11:59. Hinata mentally sighed in disappointment when an absurd idea popped into his train of thought.

Can't you just take Komaeda with you?

Now that Hinata thought about it, he could take Komaeda with him...but Komaeda would probably be furious at him. Yet, maybe it wasn't a bad idea… Without much time to consider the thought Hinata came up with his decision. 

Ya, he will be taking Komaeda Nagito to hell with him. 

"Time to get going, I guess." Hinata carelessly shrugged and sauntered over to the kitchen, where he opened a portal with a 'swish' motion. Komaeda stood up and strode over a reasonable distance from the portal, being cautious of the mysterious hell ridden object in his house. The portal was swirling with reds, yellows, and oranges. It was like a blazing ring of fire circling around a void of black emptiness. The beautiful sight partially mesmerized Komaeda but quickly snapped out of his trance. 

"Nice meeting you, Hinata. Goodbye." Komaeda waved a little. Hinata just gave a devilish and malice smirk his way as he strolled over to the demon hunter. 

"Who said this was goodbye?" Before Komaeda could even blink or object to the previous sentence, he was thrown into the void Hinata following after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Just wanted to tell you that this - means that it's a time skip. Also please tell me if I should make the chapters longer! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda goes into hell...and well it's not a great introduction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY YO LISTEN READERS! IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO GORE DON'T READ THIS CAUSE ITS GOREY FOR SURE! I probably write bad gore but just to be safe read to where I put "Kinda end of gore"   
> There are still mentions of blood and stuff but ya if you are sensitive to gore and blood just don't read this chapter.

A throbbing pain erupted in Komaeda's head as a pin and needles sensation pressed on his body. With a hazy daze, Komaeda groaned and shut his eyes, overwhelmed with the searing pain throughout his figure. Soon the demon hunter felt immense heat come over his body like fire. 

"Komaeda?" A voice spoke up that Komaeda recognized as Hinata. 

Komaeda ignored the voice but instead tried to lift himself off the stern and rocky surface he landed on but failed immediately. 

"Komaeda!" The voice spoke up again, this time with more urgency. Komaeda, using all of his strength, flopped himself painfully on his back, opening his eyes. It took the demon hunter a few seconds to start hyperventilating; eyes widened in fear and shock. 

Soon the demon hunter sat up, taking a few glances at his perimeter and Hinata. 

"Did you kill me?!" Komaeda screamed but immediately shut up. His vocal cords stung as they felt like they were slowly ripping apart with every word. The demon hunter's eyes went wide as tears clustered at the ends of his eyes at the brutal zaps of agony.

Hinata glanced at the ground before looking at Komaeda with a sheepish smile. 

The realization hit Hinata like a truck. He didn't think this through…

"Well...technically?" He questioned himself out loud, anxiously scratching his neck until an irritated, red blob appeared in the spot, his nails creating distressing, red lines.

Komaeda took a deep breath attempting to stand only to be shot down by a firing pain searing in his left leg. He cringed as an exploding whiteness blacked out his head. The pain made him reel and feel dizzy. The agonizing sensation could only be described as a dozen needles forcefully jamming into his skin. Falling down with a sudden thud, he landed on the ground; a ripping feeling brought upon his spin as he hoisted himself up, examining the spot of agony. Glancing at his leg, he noticed something not noticed before. His pants are stained with a crimson red, warm liquid making the damp fabric stick to his wounded limb.

"Shit." Spoke Hinata making Komaeda look at him with an angry glint in his eyes. 

Komaeda leaned over to the end of his leg, taking the end of the pants in his hands and rolling it up, the moist fabric sticking to his leg, creating an obstacle. With a grunt, he rolled up the pant leg and examined the injury. 

It was worse than both expected. 

A deep gash was brought upon the middle of his outer thigh; his sickly pale skin ripped apart, the gruesome and bloody inside of his thigh evident. The thick crimson liquid spewed from the wound, making Komaeda wince. The demon hunter touched near the damage, the warm liquid dripping between his fingers, staining his palm with the substance. The smell of iron powered through the air as fat tears started to drip down Komaeda's cheeks as he choked sobs at the back of his throat. Komaeda's breathing hitch, becoming more panicked as Hinata hyperventilated, not knowing what exactly to do. Blood started to drop to the rocky bottom steadily, the demon hunter's leg stained with bodily fluid trickles running down in strokes. 

"Is there anyone you can get to h-help?" Komaeda shut his eyes as his bottom lip quivered, not used to the grizzly injury brought upon him. Hinata looked at the demon hunter, then his wound, and nodded, sprinting off to find a medical professional. 

… (Kinda end of gore)

"Mikan! Chiaki!" Hinata shouted, grabbing the two girls' attention as they whipped their heads around. Chiaki looked at him with a confused expression before she brought her gaze down to his hand, the glistening scattered scarlet substance flowing down it. 

"Hinata, are you injured?!" Chiaki nervously questioned, rushing over to the demon's side. 

"What?! No! I'll explain later; you two follow me!" Hinata panted, grabbing Chiaki's hand and dragging her down with him to Komaeda. 

…

The three demons approached Komaeda, rushing over to his side to aid him. 

"Hajime, what did you do?!" Chiaki angrily shouted at the brunette, making him cowardly back down in fear. 

"Nothing! I- uhm- explain later!" He retorted back, watching as the pink-haired demon hastily tied her hair in a small ponytail before attempting to patch up the distorted demon hunter. 

"Mikan." Chiaki sternly called out the nurse, who scarily whipped her head. 

"Y-Yes Chiaki?" Mikan questioned, fiddling with the needle containing propofol. 

"Knock him out. We are taking him to the center." She firmly uttered, her brows furrowed in concentration. 

Komaeda furrowed his brow and looked at the girl with disbelief. Before he got a chance to retort the action, Mikan jabbed the needle in his skin, making the demon hunter succumb to uncertain and uncomfortable darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda short chapters and I'm not going to keep a consistent schedule like my other stories 😔 Non the less get on to reading and I hope you enjoy this story


End file.
